Angel in Disguise
by whyufollow
Summary: I was suppose to die. I was suppose to go up to heaven and see my family but God booted me back down because of some kid and his wish of saving him. Now I, Mikan Sakura, must find this peson then die again, easy right? RXR please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: **This is my first so please spare me. Read and review please! I also accept flames. I would also appreciate comments and suggestions. Thank you! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirens could be heard all throughout the city. Shouts echoed to and from, men in white carrying the body of a teenager around 16. Her clothes were drenched in blood and her face streaked with fresh tears. The girl twitched slightly as she was gently placed on the stretcher. She silently prayed.

'Oh God, what the fudge did I get myself into?' she silently thought to herself.

"Please keep still. You're going to be all right. We promise!" The nurse assured her as the others closed the back door of the ambulance.

"Tell them to move out of the way!" the driver of the ambulance shouted at the police man.

A muffled voice answered the shouting old man.

"Against the rules?! Are you mad?! We have someone dying and your concerns are the rules?! I'll have you sued once I get this girl to the hospital you hear me?! I know where you live you sadist!" the old man cursed under his breath and sped off ignoring the calls of the police man.

The girl silently recalled of what happened a while ago. How she got into this kind of mess? She wasn't quite sure and she couldn't really think well enough for somebody who was already on their death bed. She inwardly chuckled at the nurses arguing about her welfare.

"She'll die. I can't believe this. This is my first time working and my first entry in my record would be a girl dying."

"Shut up! Don't be like that! Poor girl, she's still so young. She'll live. God won't let it end like this!"

"You and your religious habits, logically, she won't survive! Can you not see her injuries! I wouldn't be surprised if she's already considered as dead on arrival."

_She remembered a man dressed in all black. He was holding a gun in front of a child. Without much thought, she lunged at him full force before getting hit as the man threw her aside with little effort. She wouldn't give up. 'How could he hurt a child!' was the thought that kept on ringing through her mind. She fought him off fairly until they started to struggle for the gun. Three gunshots haunted the streets of the city and her eyes widened in fear. She fell with a thud on the ground as blood started to scatter around her. She looked around for the little boy and smiled, 'he got away.'_

The girl's eyes remained closed. 'Me and my habits, my friends told me it would be the death of me.' It wasn't her nature to be a pessimist. She was the opposite in fact and yet she couldn't help but be one right now. She then thought of her friends. Would they be sad if she was gone or maybe they'll beat her up for dying?

Her name was Mikan Sakura. She has flowing auburn hair and great big giant innocent chestnut eyes. She has fair skin and a happy-go-lucky nature. She had an average height for her age. She has a lot of friends in her school and is known because of her friendly attitude. Her parents died in an accident when she was a child. They were in the car. Her parents at the front and she was at the back playing with her doll until a car sped in front of them and the car went berserk. They crashed nearby. She was the only one who got pulled out before the car exploded. Since then, she was always alone and a part of her wished that they didn't save her. That way she would have been with them in heaven right now but maybe, just maybe, she was going to be with them sooner than she thought.

The engine stopped and the car screeched at the friction caused by the tires and the street. They quickly got her out and sent her to the emergency room. Doctors rushed in contemplating what to do while getting everything prepared. They knew this was going to be a tough one. Seeing her numerous injuries their hope of saving her faded one by one.

"Let's get started! I want to see this girl recover! "That was the last she heard of before dozing off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

Mikan woke up with a startle, beads of sweat forming on her temples as she panted for air, cold smoke coming from her cherry lips as she puffed and huffed. She looked around her. 'Wait a minute. Since when did the hospital have white puffy clouds as a bed? What the fudge why am I wearing a dress?! Aren't they supposed to give me pajamas?!' incoherent thoughts were building up her mind.

She stood up and looked around. "I'm guessing this isn't the hospital."

She continued walking until she reached the end of the clouds. Over it she saw her city. 'So I'm actually standing over a cloud.' She rubbed her chin with her hand and then concluded, 'I must be dreaming. I might as well make it worth while.'

She readied herself before jumping off and charged a fist into the air, "SUPERMAN!" she shouted while doing a pose. She sweat dropped. She wasn't moving. 'This is bad! This is really bad!' she felt herself falling and she wailed and tried to use her arms as wings until she found herself falling again on the same spot she woke up from. 'That's odd'

A chuckle rang through her ears. 'I knew you were funny, I didn't know you were funny… and silly too.' Mikan turned her head and came faced to face with a man in all white crouching down in front of her. "So, Ms. Mikan Sakura welcome to Heaven." He grinned at her.

"WHAT?!" she shouted. The man covered his ears. "I knew you were loud but I didn't know you were deaf as well." Mikan seethed, "Listen here you, you better tell me what's happening or I'll-"

"You'll do what?" he asked smiling.

She sighed, "Fine, I'm sorry but you have to give me some answers." The man probed silently, "Hmm… it would be because of the gravity, it was tuna, I like a walk to remember, no, I am not gay"

"Won't you cut it out?! Just tell me why I'm here!" she hissed.

"Geez, can't God ever joke around anymore?" The man pouted. Mikan glared, "Don't mess around with me. You're too young!" "And you're saying God is supposed to be old?"

"….."

"See, you children these days becomes too assuming nowadays. You think you know everything but you don't. You seem to forget that I'm the all knowing one" he said walking away with his hands gesturing her to follow.

"Where are we going?" she couldn't help but ask. "You'll just cross the bridge when we get there."

"You're not some kind of a pirate are you." She pointed as they walked. The man laughed, "It's a quote, like hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Don't you trick me? What woman are you talking about-ouch!" she exasperated as she collided against his back. "Why'd you stop?" she asked.

She looked over him and saw a humongous golden gate in front of him. "This, is my Kingdom." He started and looked over her.

"So we're really in heaven?" she asked bewildered. "Yep, technically we were at the borders of heaven now we're in front of the gates of my Kingdom. Do u want to go in?" he asked with a serious voice.

"My parents, they are there, aren't they?" she murmured .The man nodded.

"I want… I want to go in" she said slowly taking steps toward the gate.

Mikan looked in front; it looked so majestic and so unreal. She reached out her hand in order to open it. Her shaking fingers mere inches away when she heard him, "You can't."

She stared back, "Why, why not?" she demanded. She needed to go in; she wants to see them so badly. Why would God deprive her of such happiness? Isn't this what he wanted, for her to be happy?

He looked at her with a small smile. "Somebody needs you down there." He stated with a point of his finger downwards. "He needs you more than you need this. "

Mikan shook her head uncontrollably, "No! I don't want to go back!" she shouted. The man waved his finger as if saying no. "I know you want to see them. I can hear you every time before you go to sleep that you want to see them in your prayers but trust me, this is not the time and right now, this shouldn't be what you're wanting."

"What are you saying?!" she pleaded.

"He needs you to save him. He wants for you to take him out of his darkness. You're the only one he's got left."

"Why does it have to be me?! I don't even know who you're talking about" tears were now cascading down her face.

"That's exactly why you need to go back. You'll know once you see him. You're going to be his guardian" he told her in a gentle voice while walking to her and wiping her tears away. "You'll be his savior. You'll have a bond with him like nobody else has."

Mikan held onto his arms. "Don't do this. I want to see them. I want to be with them"

"You will." she heard him say before feeling a great force pulling her down. She slipped from his arms before falling while she tried his best to cling on anything.

She saw him gave her a victory sign as he grinned.

"You're always with them."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relief washed over the doctor's faces. They have revived her. Her heart seemed to be getting normal. After that long line passing through the machine, they hurriedly tried everything to make her come back and they did. It was truly a miracle.

They all sighed as they slumped on their seats, a good smile on their faces as they grinned at each other.

**She's going to be fine.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, um… What do you guys think? Natsume will be in the next chapter. I swear. This is actually more like a prologue. Should I continue this story? Or make a new one? Or not make at all? If there are questions please just ask me. I'll answer. Thank you. Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I'm really happy someone thought this story is nice. I thought it was boring… T.T I still think it is but then with the help of some reviews, you have inspired me to write. XD I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is where it really starts. It's quite long. O.o**

**You game me the reason to continue... Don't get me wrong, I'm still thinking twice about this though.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Quiet! She's waking up!" a hushed voice muttered.

Mikan opened her eyes groggily. Her vision slightly blurred, getting used to the bright light penetrating through the creamy white drapes. She sat up while clutching her head, slightly wincing at the pain. She noticed she was wrapped in several bandages. With a sigh, only then she remembered she was not the only one in the room. Her eyes darted to the man in the white lab coat.

"You're vey lucky miss. You survived a nasty encounter. I'm surprised you made it through without damaging any part of your body permanently. You must be God's dearest child" The doctor said with a chuckle.

Mikan frowned, remembering the encounter she had with the man in all white who wouldn't allow her to see her parents. Tears suddenly welled up at the corner of her eyes.

'It was all a dream.' She thought grimly.

"You must want to see your friends. We contacted them. I hope you don't mind us going through your belongings.

The door burst open revealing her best friend by the door with the rest of her classmates.

"I'll be back a little while later." The doctor then moved out of the room with a wave with his hand.

As the door shut closed, her friends crowded the bed she was staying in.

"Mikan, are you all right?"

"What happened?"

"Did the bad man hurt you?"

"Gee, you think?"

To her, it all came out as blah… she couldn't understand, not with everyone of them talking at the same time. She sweat dropped. They were really caring but they do get noisy a lot.

"Guys, I'm fine. I just need a little more rest." She muttered exasperated.

The room then was filled with sighs of reliefs.

"You didn't have to scare us like that idiot. All you had to do was to show your face in class and we'll be scared to death" a stoic voice broke out of the room.

"Mou, Hotaru… you meanie" she crossed her arms over her chest as she pouted.

"And you're not cute." Hotaru replied.

"I know that already!!!"

"Your idiocy bugs me a lot. Who would jump onto a burglar with a gun? Think more rational stupid. You could've gotten yourself killed!" with a glare, she walked up to her and flicked her on her forehead.

Mikan's expression softened, 'Hotaru really does care about me but she has a weird way of showing it.'

"Ruka's been worried about you Mikan-chan" Anna muttered.

"Yeah, he's been worried sick." Nonoko added.

They were trying to make her feel better but unbeknownst to them, their making her feel worse.

"Really, then where is he now?" Mikan questioned with a sad smile.

Silence filled the room. They all knew where he was. He was with Sumire, one of his wife candidates. Even though he was Mikan's boyfriend, he couldn't bring himself to tell his parents that Mikan was his girl. He didn't have the guts knowing his parents would disapprove seeing as Mikan was only poor and they were filthy rich. Mikan was used to it, him leaving her to go attend countless wedding proposals, leaving her to go on a date with all of those girls. She knew it all yet, she couldn't bring herself to let go. He was her first love and somewhere deep down in her breaking heart; she wished it would be the last.

Looking up, Mikan noticed the growing tension building up. She felt guilty about it so she let out a shaky laugh and glanced up them with a radiant smile.

"I'm back."

Their eyes lit up as they replied,

"Welcome home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a few weeks, she was released from the hospital and when she was out, she was an instant star. Tabloids called her, "God's favorite child." "She who must be a living miracle" and so on and so forth.

Mikan rolled her eyes at the sight of it. Is it really that shocking for her to be alive?

'For all I know, the probably want me dead.' She thought as she walked to school.

With a sigh, she took a turn and voila, Gakuen Academy. It's a very famous school known throughout Japan for its wealthy students. Only the elite can go here and made no exceptions except for only a few and that includes Mikan. When her parents died, she had nowhere to go and when the news got out, the Head master of the school quickly took her in.

She walked through the hallways filled with students. She made her way through the crowd with poise and grace. Every step she took felt like she was floating in mid air, her hair bouncier and lighter than usual and her skin incredibly flawless and smooth. Her eyes were blooming with purity and innocence. Her cheeks tinted with light touches of roses, her lips looking moist and soft.

'That's odd. I thought Mikan Sakura was a clumsy idiot. Now she's walking like a professional prima ballerina.' The students thought as they stared.

'That's my first time not tripping. What the heck?' she thought to herself.

"Mikan?" she heard her name being called out, breaking her train of thoughts.

She turned around coming face to face with Ruka, his eyes clearly portraying sadnessand guilt.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I didn't get to visit you." He said his voice raspy and audible as he gave her a bone crushing-hug.

For a moment, there was a bit of regret flashing through her eyes until she patted his back.

"It's okay. I understand. But Ruka, I just got out of the hospital, do you want me to go back. I can't breathe at all!" she chuckled as he quickly withdrew, blushing madly while covering his face with his hands.

This is what she loves about Ruka, he's like a child. Her lips formed a sad smile.

'Exactly like a child. He's in his own world with them.'

"Mikan, I want you to come with me." Ruka gazed at her with serious eyes.

"Where to?"

"To a ball my parents are setting up. Go with me." He took her hands and clasped them tightly.

"But I-I"

"I need you now more than ever. Please, go with me."

"I don't have a dress."

"I bought one already."

"I don't know how to get there."

"I have it covered."

"But I… I can't-"

"Just trust me; all I need is for you to be there with me." Ruka chuckled.

'She's so naïve sometimes.'

With a sigh, she dejectedly agreed. He grinned at her before kissing her cheek. "I'll pick you up later. My driver is going to drop by with your dress."

She nodded before watching him wave and run to the opposite direction. She didn't know why but she just had to call out to him, she felt as if this was the last time she was able to say it.

"Ruka!"

He stopped and turned around while raising his eyebrow.

With a soft smile, she said to him ever so lovingly,

"I love you."

"I can't hear you! What?" Ruka shouted back, he was about a few feet away already.

She just shook her head and waved.

He nodded and turned his back once more as he ran again.

His heart quenched in despair. He heard her, loud and clear. Those tender words coming out of her sweet cherry lips were like a little taste of what heaven would be but this had to be done. He needed her to see, see the world he was living and how cruel it is. He would let her feel it and hopefully, she'll run, run far away from him and to the arms of someone who would love her faithfully and devote all of his attention to her only, he needs somebody who would give her happiness, someone who would have the courage to protect her and stand up to everyone, someone who would be proud to say that she was his, someone so… unlike him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan looked up and down. She was clad in a red velvet Victorian styled dress. Ribbons and laces adorned the front and the back with the sleeves ending slightly above her wrist. The dress bubbled out in ruffles with a complete red ruffled head band. Her dress was a masterpiece itself.

'Ruka did have good taste.' She thought as she twirled around.

Her hair was in big bouncy curls. Her hair was even shinier and glossier before. She only had a dab of make-up, only mascara, and little touch of blush on, eye liner, eye shadow, and pink frost lip stick.

The doorbell rung and she heard him go in the front door.

She slowly walked down the stairways, careful not to trip. She was so busy she didn't notice somebody there, staring.

The old man was stunned. She was the own Goddess herself, her beauty so unreal, so untouchable. Her ethereal beauty was enough to make all of mankind go wild. Hemay not admit it out loud but she was like the epitome of all angels. He wanted to see those eyes, cautiously hidden under her long lashes touching her cheeks.

As she took the last step, she gasped as she averted her eyes from the floor to the man sitting in front of her so casually. She then gave him a warm smile.

"Who-who are you?" She stuttered.

He stood up and bowed in front of her.

"I'm the driver. My master wasn't able to make it so I'll be your escort for this evening my lady."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here." The old man stated as he opened the door for her.

'Maybe this is a bad idea.' She fidgeted with her hands.

'It's going to be all right Miss. They won't bite. You'll put all those rich girly snobs to shame.' He grinned.

Sensing her discomfort, the driver took her hand and led her to the main hall where the part was held.

She gazed at her surrounding with awe. Never before had she seen so many people in such a wonderful room. Expensive chandeliers hung above their heads. There was a long endless buffet table filled with different kinds of dishes and the walls had intricate designs.

"Mikan, you're finally here." She whirled around and saw Ruka.

She gave him a bright smile as he walked towards her and Natsume.

"Thanks Taiyo. I got really tied up." he said while scratching his head.

"I don't mind at all master. I'll be taking my leave then. Enjoy your evening." The old man walked away after a curt bow.

"You never told me what this ball is for Ruka?" she asked as he led her to the dance floor.

She saw the tiny flicker of pain shot through his eyes yet it was gone in an instant.

"You look beautiful." He said with a warm smile.

"Thank you." She answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was nearly coming to a close. Ruka had been dodging Mikan's questions regarding the ball and several men coming up to her asking for a dance, she politely said no.

Ruka and she were in the balcony, admiring the moon as Ruka held Mikan close like it was the last time he could.

"Ruka, you've been acting weird lately. Is something the matter?" she asked putting a hand on his chest.

His long blond bangs covered his aqua blue eyes,

"It's nothing." He murmured.

Silence washed over them.

"Mikan, whatever happens, promise me you'll be happy." He said clutching her shoulders as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Promise me you'll be safe and you won't do anything reckless, ok?" he probed.

"What's happening?" she asked. She knows something is wrong. She can feel it.

"May we call on, Ruka Nogi, the host of this wonderful ball." A voice called out from the speaker.

"I have to go." He walked away until she clutched onto his sleeve.

"Where are you going?" she asked desperately. She needed to know.

"Thank you." He said with a smile and kissed her forehead and went back.

She watched Ruka's retreating figure.

"What's happening?" she thought as she entered the main hall once again, just in time to see Ruka going up the stage.

"Good evening to all of you. My name is Ruka Nogi as you might've heard. Thank you for gracing this ball with your presence."

She heard his velvety voice, the one that can make her legs wobble in an instant.

Suddenly, she heard another voice inside her head. It came as a whisper and she felt the slightest feeling of grim in it.

"_I'm sorry my child."_ It spoke.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"_This must be done." It replied._

"Who are you?!" this time, a little bit louder.

"_It may hurt right now but you're strong. I know you'll make it through. I made you after all."_

Mikan remained silent, contemplating if she was just delusional after the incident.

"I would like to let you all know that this was held by my parents-"she heard Ruka's voice in the background.

"_Don't think, even for a second, that I have abandoned you, I never will do such a thing." The voice then became a faint whisper in her mind._

"_I'm always with you."_

She came back to reality, just in time to hear Ruka's last words that spilled out from his lips.

"I would like to introduce Ren Tsukuragi, my fiancée."

**END**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I know I said Natsume will be here but I was about to put him in and then it just didn't match right now. Ill try, next chapter. Please don't give up on me yet! I'll do better!! I promise. Read and review please! I also accept flames. T.T Have mercy on me….  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I know it took me a while to update. I had lost all hope. XD but now, I have nothing to do so its worth giving another shot. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan's hand in an instant shot up to her mouth, successfully covering her muffled sobs. Her eyes, went blurry with tears as they streamed down her pale face. It never occurred to her what would have happened if Ruka did find someone else; after all he went on those numerous dates with _suitable_ girls for his age. She didn't think of the possibility of him finding another. She trusted him too much; it was unbearable to think what he's doing to her now.

She watched quietly in mute bewilderment, the scene unfolding before her eyes. How Ruka held her in such a gentle manner, how he chuckled lightly and smiled, how he flashed a grotesque grin at the people around him. This was all too much. How could he?

Mikan's knees went wobbly; she clutched the wall for support as she just watched helplessly. She saw his aqua eyes move around the crowd and then his head turned to her.

'Ruka, please tell me this isn't true.' She thought as he searched his eyes for something, anything.

But as if he didn't even see her, his eyes passed through her figure, like she wasn't even there.

Mikan wiped her tears solemnly, she got the picture loud and clear. She wasn't wanted, she was not needed and he wanted her out.

'A simple break up would have been better.' She thought bitterly. A loud chanting suddenly brought her back from her musings.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" the crowd chanted over and over.

Ruka smirked at everyone, in her point of view; he was seriously enjoying the attention. He grinned at his fiancé, and grasped her chin so gently and started to lean in.

'No more.' Mikan thought. 'I can't do this any longer.'

Reasons why she stayed up to this point were unknown but all of it is gone as she ran up to the long stair case of the ball. She needed to get out, to get anywhere but there. She held her skirt above her knees as she started to sprint, then it turned to a full run.

She ran through the hall ways, passing countless doors until she opened a very big oak door, not minding is someone was in there. She didn't think about it since her mind was preoccupied of how Ruka betrayed her.

She found the room quite pleasant; the theme was almost like a Victorian theme. Velvet red was the color they chose. There was a large chandelier above a king sized bed in velvet red and in gold. She couldn't care less as she jumped to the bed crying and sobbing.

'God, why the heck did you do this to me?' she mused as she kept on sobbing.

'You, my child, is in dire need for someone better.' Her head quickly sprang up. That was unexpected. She scanned the whole room and found no one there. Her cheeks were now stained with her mascara.

'I don't understand. All this time, I've been good. I did everything. I followed the rules. I didn't disobey any of your orders. Why, oh god, why?' she started murmuring, hiccupping once in a while.

'That, little girl is where you are wrong.' A deep masculine voice rang through her ears.

She turned around coming face to face with a man clad in a towel, his dark raven hair still wet with drops of water clinging on his torso. His eyes with the color of ruby red pierced right through her chocolate ones and she found herself gaping, momentarily forgetting of the pain.

She heard the man sigh.

'I know I'm hot, take a picture. It'll last longer.' He said smirking.

Her cheeks warmed up and she threw a pillow at him, hugging and puffing.

'I don't know you but you sure are rude mister!' she said with a glare.

'Me? You say I'm rude? As in ME when you're the one who barged into my room while I was taking a bath. You sure do know how to judge people, _polka dots.'_ A grin found its way to his mouth.

'Polka dots?! You pervert!' she stood up with her cheeks flaming red with anger.

She stalked off to the door muttering words the man didn't understand. She was about to open the door when he took her by the arm and spun her around.

'You don't know your manners. A lady should introduce herself.' he said.

'Why would I tell you?' she glared.

'Because I'm the one who's going to save you.'

She held a bewildered expression.

'Just tell me your name polka dots.' He was getting irritated. Never have he ever went this far to get a girl's name. Who does she think she is?

'Fine, I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura.'

He nodded.

'I'm Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga.' He bowed and then invited her over for some tea of course after he gets himself dressed up.

Moments later, he emerged from the bathroom with a towel on his head. He sat beside Mikan on the sofa while she poured herself some tea.

'Would you mind telling me why you were crying?' he asked.

'That jerk, insensitive much.' She thought while tears started stinging her eyes once more.

'If you're just going to cry, then go ahead.' He said while keeping his stoic face, looking forward to the veranda in front of them. Silence washed over the room, all that can be heard was the sobs Mikan was making.

"Ruka." She started.

Natsume finally looked at her, raising a brow.

"Ruka, he- he left me." She started choking again.

"He- he already has a- a fiancé and he just oh Gosh" she finally broke down.

Natsume just stayed quiet and with a sigh, he inched towards her patting her head.

"We made a promise! He told me he would love me and only me! He even said that he would do anything for me!" she held her knees towards her chest.

"Yesterday was history and tomorrow would be a mystery but today, now, is a gift. That's why it's called present." He stated as he moved his hands towards the stars.

"Each one of them, are like us. We die and so do they but the cruel thing is they are far apart from each other that they die alone."

She moved her eyes towards him.

"There are some people, who have their reasons why they do stuff, for him to do that; he must have a good reason."

"But he-"

"Cry, cry all you want, I won't care." He muttered while looking away and cry she did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan yawned and stretched. She looked around and everything was white.

'Strange, I remember being at the room with that man, what was his name? Natsume I think?' a soft smile graced her pink cherry lips.

"I see you're in a good mood."

'That voice! I know that voice!' Mikan hurriedly turned around craning her neck in order to see.

"Where are you?!" she shouted.

"Can I not be discreet?" God answered back.

She said nothing as she continued to search.

"That's the problem with you, even though you already hear me, you still doubt my words. You think about hard solutions when in fact it's as simple as 1 2 3." He chuckled.

Mikan gave up and sat down on the white floor.

"So this is really happening?" she asked.

"Yes, I have entrusted you to save someone who is in need for you." He said.

"How will I find that person?" she finally accepted her fate and until she finds that person, Ruka and her family up in heaven would have to wait.

"You'll just know."

Her eyes twitched in annoyance. This would be harder than she thought.

"It seems like you are being called for." His voice started fading.

Her eyes were blinded with a very bright light.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke with a jolt, alarming a presence nearby.

"Natsume?!" she recognized him.

He opened one eye at her.

"You need to help me!" she shouted.

He then closed his eyes with a smirk knowing fully well what she wanted.

"I need to look for that person!" she concluded.

Natsume nodded warily with a satisfying small smile.

"Sure." He affirmed.

**A/N: I know it's confusing but it'll all be explained on the next chapter. It took me a while to write this. Sorry! R and R please! **


End file.
